


haunted house

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Decorating, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: It's Halloween season.





	haunted house

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN, PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT" rouses Virgil from his slumber. He cracks open one bleary eye, staring in disbelief at the manic figure his boyfriend is currently cutting across the fluffy carpet.

"Seriously?" He groans, flopping back into his pillow. His head throbs and his mouth feels like it's been filled with cotton. Thankfully, despite Remus's presence, it hasn't.

"Storm cloud!" Remus shouts exuberantly, dashing over to him. "You're awake!"

"Reluctantly," Virgil says. Remus flops down next to him on the bed, undeterred.

"You like Halloween," Remus says, poking him in the side. He hisses like a cat.

"I do," Virgil says. "I even like celebrating the whole month of October. But it's so _early_, Remus. I'm exhausted."

"Oh," Remus says. To his credit, guilt flits across his expression. Virgil instantly forgives him. "Sorry."

"Oh, well," Virgil says. "It's okay." Remus pushes him over a bit, settling in next to him and stealing one of the blankets.

"I'm tired," Remus announces. 

"So am I," Virgil says, amused. "Why were you up so early, anyway?"

"Look!" Remus says happily, waving a be-frilled arm around the room. Virgil sits up for a better look and his mouth drops open. 

Remus has transformed his room into a Halloween wonderland. Arachne's terrarium has acquired greater prominence (and he swears he can see, even across the room, that she is using that to her advantage). Orange and purple fairy lights twinkle above the bed, which Remus has draped gauzy black curtains around the back and sides of somehow. Orange pumpkins stand in a row on one of the shelves, although only one has been carved (and that one bears an unsettling grin).

Other unsettling decor, like dusty glass bottles, crowd the corners of the room, bringing a grim ambiance. Spiderwebs float over everything, and Remus has even dusted off the old spider curtains, hanging them up with great care.

"Remus, it looks amazing," he breathes, turning to see his boyfriend's Cheshire cat grin.

"Do you like it?" Remus sing-songs.

"Like it?" Virgil repeats. "Babe, I _love_ it, you- you did all of this while I was sleeping?" He looks around again, catching the orange, purple, and black frills that flounce across the walls, the deep, ominous green of a stuffed octopus intertwining its arms with the legs of a purple stuffed spider on the purple bean bag chair in one corner.

"Yep!" Remus says. "I wanted to surprise you. Were you surprised?"

"Very," Virgil admits. "Can I- can I help decorate your room?" Remus blinks in surprise, and Virgil instantly tries to take it back, anxiety pounding in his throat. "It's okay if you don't want me to, I'm shit at decorating compared to you, I-"

"I would love that," Remus says, crowding into Virgil's space and staring into his eyes. "Please help me. It would be even more fun with you."

"Oh," Virgil says, a blush warming his face. "Um. All right then."

"I know something else that would be more fun with you," Remus adds, wiggling his eyebrows. Virgil just laughs.


End file.
